


Fuera de contexto

by aoibird6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breve insinuación de sexo (Sin lemon), Castiel y Dean no son conscientes de su atracción al comienzo, Chuck aprueba completamente la relación de su hijo con el rubio, Chuck no está tan equivocado como cree al comienzo, Chuck y Amara han hecho las paces, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Ahora que las cosas están tranquilas, Chuck decide visitar a los Winchester, aprovechando de disfrutar las fiestas humanas de fin de año junto a Amara pero al presentarse de improviso, escucha una conversación completamente fuera de contexto entre Dean y Castiel, llegando a la conclusión que son pareja, lo cual es un descubrimiento interesante que sin duda incluirá en sus dos últimos libros.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Fuera de contexto.  
> Parejas: CasxDean.  
> Personajes: Castiel, Dean, Sam, Chuck, Amara.  
> Rating: k+  
> Capítulos: 1  
> Género: Romance, Humor, Familia.  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.  
> Notas del fic: La historia se ambienta posterior al final de la temporada 12, Mary no es revivida por Amara y tampoco aparecen los hombres de letra. Este fic también ha sido publicado en AmorYaoi bajo el pseudónimo de kuroyuki.

Chuck hizo su gran aparición sobre una de las mesas que hay en la sala común del bunker, cerca de los libreros, incluso se tomó la molestia de hacer parpadear las luces para que su entrada fuera más espectacular pero solo fue recibido por un profundo silencio. Una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de su rostro, ya han pasado casi ocho meses desde que se fue con Amara en un “viaje de reencuentro familiar” y las cosas habían mejorado bastante entre ellos, así que tomaron la decisión de regresar para disfrutar de las fiestas humanas de final de año con los Winchester antes de volver a convertirse en los gobernantes silenciosos de su creación. 

-¿En dónde están?- preguntó para así mismo antes de aparecer en el suelo, dirigiéndose por el pasillo a paso firme cuando sintió la presencia del rubio y su querido hijo en una de las habitaciones- Está no es forma de recibir al todopoderoso. 

Iba a hacer nuevamente su gran aparición pero unos ruidos raros provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, lo hicieron detenerse, entrecerrando los ojos para luego prestar más atención al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y afirma las manos sobre la madera, pegando su oído derecho a la fría superficie. 

-Oh yo, Oh yo, lo sabía, lo sabía- susurró evitando gritar, en parte emoción y en parte por tener la razón, aunque debido a su condición de Dios, no es como si pudiera equivocarse. 

Desde el primer momento en que envío a su hijo a rescatar del infierno a esa pobre alma humana, supo de inmediato que entre ambos se formaría un vínculo muy profundo, incluso durante su tiempo como escritor de pocas ventas, en cuanto incorporó el personaje de Castiel en los libros, las siguientes pequeñas convenciones comenzó a hacerse frecuente las preguntas sobre cuando comenzaría ese gran amor sobrenatural y se volvería canon. Esas fueron las primeras veces en que se hizo consciente de la excelente química entre esa pareja tan particular pero sus sospechas se volvieron certezas cuando ocurrió todo el asunto de Lucifer poseyendo al moreno, ¡Y cómo olvidar su abrazo en el cementerio! Ese había sido el momento favorito de Chuck, ya que pudo percibir claramente los sentimientos del ángel por el humano y viceversa, uno dispuesto a morir junto al hombre con quien aprendió la libertad, los sentimientos y el libre albedrio, mientras el otro no quería perderlo, así que se negó a aceptar tan fatídica oferta. 

-Ahora si podré escribir sobre esto- festejó en voz baja con la intención de marcharse pero se detuvo al segundo paso y regresó hasta la puerta- Necesito material de primera fuente- esbozó una amplia sonrisa disponiéndose a agudizar su oído para escuchar, debido a que la idea de ver no es atractiva por el momento- Vamos, vamos, denme un buen espectáculo.  
“Esto es imposible, Dean, no hay forma en que algo tan grande quepa en ese agujero tan pequeño, no puedo hacerlo”- protestó el moreno con cierta irritación en su voz. Tal parece que esa discusión lleva un par de minutos.  
“Vamos, Cas, tampoco es tan grande, no exageres, solo debes meterla con cuidado”- pidió el cazador con una extraña voz suave-“Yo te ayudaré, presta atención como se hace, déjame tomarlo- pasaron unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un quejido más alto- Aaaahhh, Cas, ¡Está caliente!- gritó muy enfadado el cazador- Idiota, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?  
-Mmm, desde hace unos minutos, lo siento, Dean, es la primera vez que hago esto- se disculpó el moreno con sentido pesar.  
-Está bien, presta atención, ¿Ves como si cabe dentro? Vamos, continúa metiéndola con cuidado. 

Chuck estuvo tentado durante varios segundos a espiar un poco de la candente acción gay que tiene lugar tras la puerta pero se auto convenció de que no es correcto, al menos debería esperar hasta la segunda vez para invadir su privacidad, así que con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, se marchó por el pasillo hasta la sala común en donde apareció al comienzo y encendió la computadora portátil de Sam que descansa sobre la otra mesa contigua, decidiendo que hará algo de tiempo escribiendo su siguiente libro, en donde incluirá una escena muy especial con la inspiración que acaba de recibir y después planearía como ayudaría a su pareja favorita para dar la gran noticia al resto de la familia. 

+++ +++ +++

Unos pasos llamaron la atención del todopoderoso y terminó de escribir la última línea del capítulo final. Habían sido unas horas creativas muy productivas. Guardó todo en un pendrive que hizo aparecer en su mano para luego enviarla por “corre celestial” hacia su editor, cerrando la computadora al mismo tiempo que el cazador baja las escaleras, deteniéndose unos segundos. 

-¿Chuck?- lo llama con un tono de incredulidad en su voz- Sí eres tú, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo?- preguntó acercándose con preocupación y dejó unas bolsas sobre la mesa.  
-Hola, Sam, no, todo está en orden, decidimos venir a celebrar el año nuevo con ustedes y a despedirnos.  
-¿Decidimos?- repitió ladeando un poco la cabeza sin comprender el uso del plural cuando solo está Dios ahí.  
-Sí, Amara debe estar por llegar, le pedí que estuviera aquí puntualmente- explicó encogiéndose de hombros para luego frotarse las manos- Este lugar necesita una redecoración, no podemos celebrar así. 

Lo pensó durante unos segundos antes de chasquear los dedos, apareciendo un montón de globos de diferentes colores pegados por todas las paredes y el techo, diferentes objetos colgantes e incluso algunas lámparas chinas pero lo que más satisfecho lo dejó, fue la exquisita cena sobre una de las mesas. Solo serían cinco personas esa noche, aunque sabe perfectamente que el rubio come por tres, así que se aseguró de que hubiera bastante para todos. 

-Wow, increíble- susurró el castaño con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Vaya… y yo solo traje unas cervezas con unas hamburguesas- afirmó con un deje de timidez en la voz.  
-También estamos celebrando mi despedida, o sea, mi regreso de vuelta al trabajo- explicó el mayor dando un aplauso al aire y una suave música llenó el ambiente- Perfecto.  
-Iré a buscar a Dean y Cas, de estar practicando unos tiros.  
-Sí, tiros- soltó el todopoderoso moviendo las cejas insinuante. Si tan solo el cazador supiera que clase de entrenamiento está teniendo la parejita- Déjalos un poco más, que disfruten su tiempo haciendo “tiros”, aún debemos esperar a Amara y podemos charlar un poco, ¿No quieres que te revele los grandes misterios del universo?- bromeó dándole un codazo al menor, quien lo observó muy ilusionado con la idea.  
-¡Genial! Tengo tantas preguntas, Dios, o sea Chuck- dijo llevándolo hasta la mesa desocupada y le pasó una cerveza- ¿Por dónde comienzo? Los planetas, ¿Por qué…? ¡No! ¡La oídos! Te lo juro, son tan raros- señaló apuntándose el derecho.  
-Parece que tendremos una larga charla, esto es mi culpa por hacer tan grande la resistencia de los ángeles, aunque si me sorprende de Dean, ya van casi cuatro horas- comentó distraídamente antes de reparar en la confusión que invade el rostro contrario- No tienes que ocultármelo, Sam, tampoco me enfadaré.  
-No sé de qué hablas, ¿Me perdí de algo?-soltó para luego darle un largo trago a su cerveza.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, seguiré tu juego e ignoraré que en este momento el parcito se está divirtiendo, ¿Qué quieres saber de los oídos? Suena mal que lo diga yo pero me quedaron bastante bien. 

+++ +++ +++

Chuck estaba en un acalorado debate con Amara y Sam sobre si las siete maravillas del mundo merecen ese título realmente, cuando la no-pareja se unió a ellos intercambiando cómplices sonrisas antes de observarlos. 

-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?- preguntó el rubio señalando al par de hermanos todopoderosos y luego volteó hacia el moreno, quien luce igual de sorprendido.  
-Sí son ellos, Dean, esto es inesperado.  
-¿Inesperado? La última vez se fueron a un retiro espiritual compartido, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Otro apocalipsis? Oh no, ¿Hay un tercer hermano?- Dios no pudo evitar reírse por su comentario y mantuvo una sonrisa divertida al notar el nulo espacio personal entre ambos, ya que al acercarse a la mesa, quedaron rozando hombro con hombro por lo cerca que están.  
-No, solo somos dos, no te preocupes, lo que si me sorprende es que estés aquí- señaló al Winchester mayor con cierta sorpresa, después de lo que escuchó en el cuarto, estaba muy seguro que fue su hijo quien la metió y con su particular estado celestial, el humano no debería ser capaz de caminar.  
-Por si no lo has notado, vivo aquí- gruñó el rubio con irritación, sentándose a la derecha de su hermano y el moreno lo hizo a su lado- ¿Y qué hacen aquí? No me malentiendan es que luego de su gran batalla apocalíptica, pensé que no regresarían.  
-Solo hemos venido a despedirnos y da la casualidad que hoy se celebra la cena de año nuevo, así que convencí a Amara de venir- explicó Chuck sin quitar la sonrisa mientras sus curiosos ojos buscan alguna marca visible en el cuerpo del cazador, ¿Acaso el ángel no tiene idea de cómo es el buen sexo? Ni siquiera una mordida en el cuello le dejó a su pareja.  
-Espero que ahora dures mucho más en el cargo y controles a tus emplumados, a excepción de Cas, los otros tienen serios problemas.  
-¿Qué problemas?- preguntó la Oscuridad sin entender sus palabras al mismo tiempo que inspecciona la comida sobre la mesa, decidiendo que probará primero.  
-Oh cierto, no tienes idea de tus sobrinitos emplumados, siempre terminamos conociendo a uno peor que el anterior, aunque la tortuga ninja se lleva la medalla de oro al hijo del siglo, ese hijo de pu— no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Castiel le colocó un pedazo de tarta en la boca, usando su tenedor.  
-No hables así frente a mi Padre, Raphael tomó malas decisiones y recibió su justo castigo.  
-Claro- soltó el rubio tragando con algo de dificultad- Como fuiste tú quien lo hizo papilla, aunque supongo que tampoco fue tan malo, si no hubiera aparecido nunca hubiéramos ido a ese puticlub-canturreó con sonrisa de diversión- Tu cara fue la mejor parte, Cas.  
-Yo quiero escuchar la historia- pidió el todopoderoso entusiasmado. 

La primera vez, Chuck no prestó atención a la relación de ambos pero ahora que mira con detención la interacción entre su hijo y el cazador, es más que evidente que su relación no es una simple amistad, ni mucho menos algo fraterno. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlos? Es su deber como padre y futuro suegro. Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto e incluso mantuvo una conversación mentalmente privada con Amara para informarle la situación, quien entrecerró los ojos con absoluto desconcierto. 

“-¿Es en serio, hermano? No me parece que Dean sea del tipo que le gustan los hombres, lo puedo entender en ti pero él no- señaló la Oscuridad intercalando la mirada entre la no-pareja.  
-¡Pero míralos! Son tan evidentes que duele, ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- pidió a punto de dar saltos de emoción con la escena frente a ellos. Esta visita le está dando material invaluable para la publicación de su último libro antes de desaparecer su identidad humana. 

El moreno comía un poco de la tarta que el rubio dejó frente a él mientras presta toda su atención a lo que dice, corrigiendo los detalles exagerados sobre su visita al puticlub. Cualquiera corto de vista, pensaría que solo son dos amigos conversando pero Chuck no es idiota y las señales son evidentes. Primero, no hay ni un milímetro de espacio entre ambos, están sentados tan juntos que sus brazos se presionan entre sí y a ninguno parece incomodarle. Segundo, el relato del cazador lleva casi quince minutos, en la cuales solo en tres ocasiones ha apartado la vista del ángel y se supone que está contándoles a ellos lo que pasó, específicamente a él que fue quien lo pidió. Tercero, una fuerza mística pareciera estar afectando a la no-pareja, debido a que cada minuto sus rostros están más cerca, si cualquiera de los dos hiciera un movimiento brusco hacia adelante, se besarían. Cuarto y la señal más importante, el moreno mantiene su vista descaradamente en los labios del rubio, relamiéndose de vez en cuando. 

-¡Ya bésense de una vez!- gritó Chuck sin aguantar más la escena homoerótica frente a él, aunque será un excelente material para su libro.  
-¿Qué?- soltó el Winchester mayor con un gesto de confusión en el rostro, al igual que su hermano y el ángel.  
-Por favor, Castiel acaba de metértela toda la tarde y ahora juegas al puritano- comentó provocando un aplastante silencio en la mesa antes de que el rubio lo rompa con un grito de indignación.  
-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡¿DE QUE MIERDA HABLAS, BASTARDO?! ¡YO NO SOY GAY!- gritó colocándose de pie con un salto, provocando que su rodilla impactara fuertemente contra la mesa y se quejó con un gruñido de dolor.  
-No tienes que fingir, Dean, no me molesta, en serio, es más, creo que Cas y tú hacen una buena pareja, les doy mi bendición- afirmó guiñando un ojo con diversión.  
-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! ¡YO NO ESTOY CON CAS! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!- continuó replicando en fuertes gritos.  
-Pero yo los escuché hace un rato, ustedes tuvieron sexo hace un par de horas, de hecho me sorprende que pudieras levantarte con el tiempo que follaron, estás siendo muy suave con él, Cas, no subestimes la resistencia humana- el aludido ladeó un poco la cabeza sin comprender las palabras de su padre- En serio no tienen que fingir, lo acepto y me alegro por ustedes, dennos la gran noticia y celebremos, ya no finjan, yo escuché clarito como estaban teniendo su primera vez en el cuarto de Dean, incluso le enseñaste a Cas como se mete, lo cual habla muy mal de ti, hijo, deberías al menos haberte tomado la molestia de investigar un poco sobre el sexo gay, incluso te puedo dar algunos consejos de—  
-Solo diré esto una vez- habló el rubio recuperando su tono normal de voz pero con un gran enfado contenido en ella que es casi palpable- Cas y yo hemos estado practicando disparos toda la tarde.  
-Claro, disparos se llama ahora a que te la metan por detrás- se burló el todopoderoso cruzándose de brazos con un gesto de arrogancia en el rostro- No somos idiotas, Dean.  
-Cómo iba diciendo- continuó su relato al mismo tiempo que saca una pistola de la parte trasera de su pantalón, dejándola sobre la mesa y apuntando a Chuck, en una clara amenaza- Cas es un asco manejando armas, así que lo llevé a mi cuarto después de practicar un poco y le ayudé a familiarizarse con ellas, enseñándole a desarmarlas y armarlas.  
-Espera un poco, ¿Armarlas?- preguntó Dios arqueando una ceja con total incredulidad- Entonces cuando escuché a Cas decir “Esto es imposible, Dean, no hay forma en que algo tan grande quepa en ese agujero tan pequeño”, ¿No te la estaba metiendo?  
-¡Deja de decir esa palabra!- ordenó el rubio colocándose algo rojo por la sexual insinuación- Por supuesto que no se refería a eso, idiota, le estaba enseñando como armar la pistola de nuevo. 

Chuck analizó la explicación con cuidado, contrarrestándola con la versión que acaba de escuchar y después de unos segundos, llega a la conclusión que es posible. ¿Realmente había cometido un error? ¿Él? El pensamiento lo hizo reír, de todas las opciones posibles, que estuvieran follando fue la primera que cruzó su cabeza en ese momento. 

-Mmm, vaya, esto es inesperado pero bueno, de todas formas fue una excelente adición al siguiente libro, incluso coloqué una sugerencia de ustedes dos juntos en la portada- señaló con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- gritó tomando el arma listo para darle un tiro en la cabeza al mayor pero el ángel intervino, intentando quitarle el arma y terminaron los dos en el suelo.  
-Por favor, ya bas… ta…- susurró Sam quedándose inmóvil cuando reparó en la posición que quedó su hermano al caer con el moreno.  
-¡Lo sabía!- festejó Dios levantándose con una sonrisa e hizo aparecer una cámara en su mano- ¡Está será la portada perfecta del libro- afirmó apareciendo frente a ellos e hizo la fotografía.  
-Quiero ver- pidió Amara extendiendo la mano para que le entregue el curioso objeto.

La imagen fue realmente ideal en cuanto a lo que quiere transmitir en su siguiente libro. Dean está en el suelo sentando, afirmándose con las palmas en el suelo mientras el moreno está sobre él, con una mano encima de la del menor mientras sus labios se encuentran en un torpe e inesperado beso. A la derecha está Sam, totalmente boquiabierto con la escena. 

-¡El dibujante hará maravillas con esto!- volvió a festejar Chuck.  
-¡AHORA SI QUE TE MATO, BASTARDO!-gritó el cazador muy enfadado y se colocó de pie con arma en mano, persiguiendo al todopoderoso a disparos. 

Dios debía admitir que para ser su primera celebración humana, resultó mucho más divertida de lo que pensó. 

+++ +++ +++

Chuck apareció en medio del bunker, haciendo su gran entrada con luces parpadeantes pero tal como la última vez, fue recibido por un profundo silencio. Avanzó a través del pasillo hasta la habitación en donde siente la presencia del cazador y de su hijo, sonriendo cuando escucha unos ruidos del otro lado. 

-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?- se preguntó a sí mismo negando despacio pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte.  
“Cas, deja de pensar tanto y métela de una vez, estás tardando mucho- gruñó la voz del rubio muy irritado.  
“Lo siento, Dean… ¿Estás seguro que debo hacerlo ahora? No quiero equivocarme de nuevo, la primera vez lo hice muy mal y no digas lo contrario porque lo sé- dijo el moreno suavizando su usual tono grave.  
“Sé que fue difícil pero no estuviste tan mal, Cas, no exageres, ahora, basta de charla innecesaria y métela de una vez o me enfadaré”  
-¿Otra vez lo mismo?- soltó el mayor suspirando bajito para luego abrir la puerta. No se dejaría engañar de nuevo por una conversación fuera de contexto- Hola, ¿otra vez están practicando… disparos…?- susurró con un hilo de voz. 

No, definitivamente no es una práctica de “disparos”, tampoco le está enseñando al moreno como armar una pistola, ¡Ambos están desnudos sobre la cama! Dean recostado con las piernas abiertas mientras rodea el cuello del ángel, quien lo sostiene por los muslos, completamente listo para penetrarlo y los dos observan en su dirección, muy ruborizados por ser descubiertos en esa intima situación. 

-¡¿OTRA VEZ TU?! ¡¿ACASO NO TIENES UN PUTO CIELO QUE DIRIGIR?!- gritó el cazador fuera de sí y luchando por incorporarse bajo Castiel, quien a diferencia del cazador, no parece del todo alterado por su presencia ahí, solo avergonzado porque los encontrara a punto de tener sexo.  
-Vine a darles una copia de esto, ya publicaron mi libro- respondió encogiéndose de hombros y le arrojó el obsequio con una sonrisa- La portada es genial ¿Verdad? El artista retrató a la perfección la inocencia de su primer beso y la sorpresa de Sam, bien, ya no interrumpiré, aunque- se apresuró en aparecer una cámara en su mano para hacer otra fotografía- Decidí incluir ilustraciones en el último libro, ¡Gracias por la inspiración, chicos! Son mi pareja favorita, adiós.  
-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Ahora sí que no habría malas interpretaciones por culpa del contexto, porque encontrar a Castiel a punto de metérsela a Dean, es toda la confirmación que necesita para saber que ese no-pareja está junta y tienen su total aprobación al respecto. De hecho, es tan buen padre y futuro suegro, que escribirá una de las mejores escenas de sexo gay de la historia, digna de una noche apasionada entre un ángel y uno de los mejores cazadores.

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz año nuevo! 
> 
> Gracias por leer! :D  
> Saludos~~


End file.
